The Ashburn Chronicles: Journey’s Beginning
by DarkRebel01
Summary: “Okay, let’s do this one last time...my name is Samuel Ashburn; small time thief and overall, a homeless teenager. Now I somehow managed to get myself involved with children of elder gods, and guess what? I’m probably one of them! Geez, I just hope nothing else goes wrong...”
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell is Going On?

**A/N: So, hello there and welcome to my first story that is published on . Originally, I had an account on Wattpad (under the same username in fact), however I'll be blunt with y'all. My stories were absolute trash. Probably because back then, I didn't really have a plan when I'm writing a story, and sometimes I don't really plan ahead as well, I just go through without really thinking (basically my life in general). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please send in your comments. Note: I will probably accept criticism...maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

———————————————————————————————————————

Okay, let's do this one last time...my name is Samuel Ashburn. Your friendly, neighborhood homeless teenager who is in a dire need of food. And as of right now, I am being chased by two angry thugs that hang around in the alleyways of Manhattan and plan on stealing my stolen food. Let me explain in context here.

Long story short, early in the morning, I stole food from a trash bin (I'm just kidding, I grabbed it from a wandering passerby before he dropped it into the trash, besides who wastes food from Subway?). It was a half-eaten meat sandwich, like 100% meat, no vegetables. Then, two thugs came over to me and said "Give us your food or else."

Of course, I flipped them off, swore at them, told them to my sweatpants because I am _not_ giving up my food, and started running like hell.

Where was I? Oh yeah, running.

"Get back here, you little twerp!" Dumbass #1 shouted.

"And give you my hard-earned food? No thanks!" I cried back.

Seriously, can't these guys take a hint? I mean I don't want to give you my food, go find your own.

"Give us the sandwich kid, it'll make things mich easier for us." Dumbass #2 tried to negotiate, hoping that I'll just give up and give him my food.

I'm not falling for that. Those guys are like 6 feet tall and are definitely muscled and ripped underneath thier clothes. Me? I'm just a scrawny twelve year old who normally uses trickery and bluffs to get out of a fight.

So I instead took a bite out of the sandwich just to spite them. I definitely made them mad, because they look like they're about to beat me up and leave me for dead.

———————————————————————————————————————

It wasn't long enough until I reached a dead end. Dumbass #1 and #2 were panting out of breath, and unfortunately, so was I.

"Gotta give it to you kid, you run fast for a scrawny piece of shit." Dumbass #2 breathed out.

"Unfortunately for you, you're trapped and there's nowhere to hide," Dumbass #1 started to brag, "now give us the sandwich and maybe, you'll get out of this uninjured."

Yeah right, you'll leave me for dead once you get the food from me.

"Well kid?" Dumbass #1 shouted, "Clock is ticking!"

There was a dumpster along with an emergency ladder if I can reach it. It should possibly get me onto the roof. But there's a chance that I may fail and I'll end up with even worse injuries.

"Come on you little shit! Give us the food!"

But then again...when had that ever stopped me?

"That's it," Dumbass #2 cracked his knuckles, "I'm taking it by force."

In that moment I dashed towards the dumpster and jumped onto it, then jumping off again to grab the ladder and began to climb as fast as I can.

"Hey! Get back here you piece of shit!" Dumbass #1 shouted as Dumbass #2 tried to follow me up the ladder.

By the time Dumbass #2 reached the halfway point of the ladder, I was already in the process of breaking the ladder loose with a metal rod I usually keep in my backpack

I then began to smirk and shouted to Dumbass #1, who was on the ground, and Dumbass #2, who was almost at the top, this: "I'll have you two idiots know, that this is the day you almost caught the Black-Haired Thief of Manhattan!"

With that statement said and done, I swung my metal rod and broke the ladder, allowing the remaining pieces to fall on the ground, with Dumbass #2 with it.

Once I was sure Dumbass #2 was still alive and not dead, I began to make my way towards my hideout.

———————————————————————————————————————

It was already noon when I reached my hideout, specifically, a cardboard box in one of the many alleyways of Manhattan, New York City. Of course there were countless of homeless people in the area like yours truly, although I am the only teenager while the rest were old people and adults.

Of course, my luck ditates that something bad must happen because an officer of the law just so happens to be in front of my box home, none other than Officer Nathan Flynn.

The officer was around 6 feet tall and wore the standard dark blue police uniform, along with the badge with the NYPD logo that cam with the uniform. He had short brown hair covered by his cap, green eyes with bags underneath them, and his face was framed by a beard shadow. His skin was tanned, since the last time I saw him, he was going to the beach.

"I knew you had something to do with this when I got a report saying something a broken ladder and two groaning thugs lying in an alleyway," Officer Flynn groaned with a palm on his face, "after all, a witness said the perp called himself as 'the Black-Haired Thief of Manhattan'."

There was a witness? I didn't really notice. Oh, and let me explain on how Offifer Flynn knows my name and my nickname in the alleys.

Flashback to like 4 years ago, Nate (that's my nickname for him) and I first met when I got caught and sent to kiddie jail. We kinda talked a bit and got to know each other. Everytime I got captured, I got to know Gordon, and later the entire police department, a bit more. In fact, sometimes the police officers actually look forward to my visits!. But now, I have to explain myself so I don't have to go to kiddie jail...again.

"Look officer, I was trying to escape the thugs, they were after my food." I explained to Nate, "I mean, they're still alive, are they?"

Flynn sighed, "Yes the duo are still alive, and yes, their parents are planning to tell them off for trying to steal from a kid." I noticed he didn't add in homeless before the word 'kid'.

"Look, I'll let you off this time, since this is a case of self-defense, along with the fact that the officers in my department would let you out after two days in juvie, but this is your last warning. After that, it is straight to juvie for you, no explanations got it?" I nodded in response.

"Good. I just hope you'll actually listen this time." Flynn then headed towards the exit, while I began to settle in my box home, and took a bite out of my sandwich.

Okay, now here's a newsflash. I honestly do not remember anything from my first six years of life, literally. One of the old men in the alleyways had said that he found me in the dumpster at the age of six, bleeding and bruised. No parents, no letter; just me, a backpack, and an empty locket which has my name on it.

Not even the nearby hospitals have my birth certificate copy, so to everyone in the world, I just appeared out of nowhere.

I don't even know what my previous life was or if I have even have a mom or dad, or if they're even alive in the first place. For all I know, my parents had probably left me in the dumpster because in my first six years, I was too annoying and bratty to handle.

But as time went on, I began to find out a bit about myself. First of all, I'm apparently faster than many kids of my age, since I was able to outrun two older thugs; secondly, I'm also physically stronger than most adults as shown since I can break a ladder using a metal rod; and finally, I have a _very_ low attention span, because everything that Officer Flynn once said went in from one ear and out of another.

As I took a final bite out of my sandwich, I noticed an old man in rags and a torn hat walking towards me. I immediately recognized him as Old Man Willy, a wandering hobo who sometimes visits other hobos, like me, and appeared like 2 years ago out of nowhere.

"Hello there, sonny. You mind doin' a favor for me." Old Man Willy said in a raspy, old voice.

If I had the next to fix my past mistakes, this would be on top of my list. Why?

"Sure," I said, oblivious on what's going to happen next, "what is it?"

Here's why.

"I'm going to need you to _die_." Willy demanded in an inhuman voice.

Before I even comprehended on what he just said, I noticed that he started to grow bigger and bigger until he was around 7 feet tall. His rags began to tear themselves off (luckily the rags that acted as pants stayed on...kind of) and his torn hat fell off his head and that's when I saw what he was hiding underneath his hat this whole time. A single, bloodshot eye.

"_You are a very hard person to catch,_" Willy(?) growled, "_you would've been a great asset, but unfortunately, my employer wants you dead._"

I didn't respond, at that point I did what a sane person would do. I ran away.

I couldn't tell if he was chasing me or not, but since he (or she?) said his employer wants me dead, I bet that he's right behind my-

_Stomp_. _Stomp. Stomp._ Large footsteps started to head towards me.

Oh yeah, he's chasing me alright.

I then started to think: '_Why is Willy chasing after me? Did I forget to give him compensation? Did the other adults grow tired of me and asked Willy to kill me? Did I eat his cheese puff?!"_

Unfortunately, I took the wrong turn and found myself at a dead end; and this time, there was no route to get me to the roof. Willy then appeared from the corner and blocked me from escaping.

"_You're fast_ (talk about dèjà vu)_, however, there's nowhere else to run."_ One-Eyed Willy gloated, "_do you have any last words?"_

By that point, I already thought of a plan, but it required that Willy was stupid enough to actually do this.

"Yeah, you mind bending down a little? I've got something for you." I said, hoping that Willy would actually fall for it.

'_This isn't going to work._' I thought in my mind, expecting the worse.

"Sure. What is it?" Willy asked.

'_He actually fell for it?_' I internally screamed in my mind.

"Just bend down okay? I have it in my backpack." I said in an unsure tone.

As One-Eyed Willy bent down to my eye level, his bloodshot eyes staring at me, I began to grab a certain spray can in my bag that I only use for emergencies.

"Okay," I said, before holding a can of pepper spray in front of his eye, "say cheese."

I then sprayed pepper over Willy's singular eye. You can guess what happened next.

"_GRAAAAAAGHHH!_" Willy screamed as he covered his eye, which was burning from the pepper spray. I took this chance to duck underneath his legs and head for the main road.

"_I will remember this kid, I will find you one day and bring you to my master. Alive or dead!_" Willy shouted as I began to run for the main road.

When turned around the last corner towards the main road, I ran into a familiar face. One that I have just saw a few minutes ago.

"Officer Flynn?!" I shouted.

"Kid, there you are," Flynn said, "I need you to get in the car."

"But why-"

"No time to talk!" Flynn shushed me, "the Cyclops may be back soon. Get in the car."

"Wait, you can see him?" I asked.

"Yes I can see him! Now get in the goddamn car!" Flynn shouted as he led me to his police car.

I shut my mouth and got myself settled into the passenger seat, while Flynn got his trademark police car started up. By then, I could hear loud stomping heading towards us, One-Eyed Willy must have recovered from the pepper spray.

"Hey," Flynn pointed to my seatbelt, "put that on, it's going to be a rough ride."

"Okay, what is going on?" I said as I put on my seatbelt, "who are you and how can you-GAH!"

The reason I shouted was becuase Flynn had already started driving away as fast as possible. I looked into the side mirror and saw the giant (apparently called a Cyclops) exiting the alleyway. The strange part is that no one seemed to notice the hulking tower of meat standing in the sidewalk.

I looked away from the side mirror as I began to wonder: '_What the hell is going on?_'

———————————————————————————————————————

**A/N: That's the first chapter folks! Remember to read and review (or just read and don't review, I don't mind...kind of). I am willing to hear your thoughts about my first ever story on . See you next chapter and peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

"So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Flynn said as we drove by a sign that said something, but I can't tell what it was since I cannot read the sign at all. Don't judge me, I was homeless for six years without any exposure to books, and yes, I did learn how to read...at a later point in time, I'll tell you for another time.

'_Understatement of the year._' I grumbled internally, wondering what just happened earlier.

"Yeah," I breathed out before shouting, "of course I'll have a lot of questions! What the hell was that? Where are we going? How did no one see a huge giant with one eye?"

"The huge giant is called a cyclops." Flynn corrected me.

"Cyclops, shyclops whatever!" I shouted, "I need to know what is going Flynn, what the hell just happened?!"

Flynn took a deep breath and sighed, his green eyes dulled a bit just before regaining focus. He looked at me and said: "Okay I'll answer your questions one at a time. First of all, I told you that one-eyed giant was a cyclops. Secondly, we're going to a safe place for people like you and me."

"People like me and-" I said, before pausing to think about my next words and continuing, "okay, I have no idea what you just said, I mean people like me? Aren't we human?"

"We are." Flynn responded, "just not the normal kind."

I had no idea on what he meant. Were there more kinds of humans, like are Flynn and I some sort of escaped experiment from the government?

Maybe that's why I was found in the dumpster, my parents didn't want me to be experimented on.

"Alright, Sam." I snapped out of it and immediately paid attention, since this was the first time Officer Flynn called me by my name, "do you know about the Olympian Gods?"

I had no idea what were the Olympian Gods, however, my mouth began to move by instinct.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Hades right?" I was shocked because I have no idea who they are, yet I somehow managed to say their names like they were engraved in my mind.

Did I read about them in my missing six years of my life?

"Full marks, Samuel." Flynn breathed out, just as shocked as I am, "you managed to name all the Olympians, along with the God of the Underworld himself."

"What does that mean?" I asked before Flynn grabbed my arm, "hey, what are you-"

"Just a test." Flynn interuppted before taking out a knife and making a small cut my hand.

"Yowch!" I cried out in pain, before pulling back my arm in reflex, "what the hell was that for?!"

"Okay, not a mortal, here's a bandaid by the way." Flynn nonchalantly replied as he gave me a bandaid to put on my wound.

I took a proper look at the knife. The knife was bronze plated and had markings that I couldn't read engraved on the blade. It also had a string with 10 beads tied on the hilt, with each bead being a different color.

"What was that for?" I asked at last, "were you trying to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have left you with the cyclops." Flynn exclaimed

"Fair enough." Everything was quiet as we continued driving, "so...what-"

"I did to make sure you weren't a full-blooded mortal who can see through the mist. Guess it turns out you're one of us, a demigod."

"Mist? Demigod? What are those? Restaurants?" I was confused, first he asked me a question, then he cut me with a bronze knife, and now he has said more terms that are unfamiliar to me, yet a nagging feeling in my mind is telling me: '_I should know this**'**_

"No, they are not restaurants. They are, however, related to my previous questions of the Olympian gods." Flynn clarified, "you see, demigods are a...product of a wandering god and a human...you haven't had _the Talk_ yet, did you?"

I shook my head and responded, "I have no idea on what was the Talk. Is it yet another term I don't know, like the Mist?"

"...I'll explain it you later."

I sat there, confused on what he meant, before I noticed that the car had stopped.

"We're here," Flynn said, "we're going to take a walk."

I silently agreed as I took off my seatbelt and exited the car, before following Flynn on a dirty trail. I've just noticed that it was almost sundown and was about to get dark.

"Come on Sam," Flynn said, "we got to get to the camp before more monsters come after us."

"Camp?" I asked, however Flynn did not respond, but instead continued walking down the trail. I relentedly followed after him to not lose sight of him.

After following Flynn, I then arrived at a hill with a tall pine tree at the top of the hill. I then noticed Flynn at the bottom of the hill and began to walk towards him.

"So, you brought me to a tree?" I asked.

"Not just any tree," Flynn assured, "You're looking at the enterance to Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for demigods in the world. Now come on in, it's almost dinner."

At the mention of that, my stomach began to grumble due to hunger. I then realized that I haven't ate at all during the trip. Flynn chuckled at that, while I felt my face going red with embarrassment.

"Right, forgot you get hungry easily. Let's go see Chiron, he should be at the campfire already."

———————————————————————————————————————

As we entered the camp, we passed by twelve houses arranged in a U-shape, a big house that was painted blue, and a large field full of strawberries. I was almost planning to steal one until Flynn grabbed my hood and dragged me along.

"Where are even going? Isn't the food over there?" I asked

"Yes, but we're going over there." Flynn pointed towards a white building with music coming from the area. I think I smelt smoke coming from there as well. Flynn then dragged me to the building, and that's when I saw something that will forever be engraved into my mind.

There were kids of all ages sitting around a large campfire, singing a song, with two people standing nearby. One was a plump old man with a Diet Coke in his hand, the other man had completely bedazzled me. Instead of two legs, the bottom half of the man's body consisted of a white body with four legs.

"What-" I began to say before I noticed the horse-man looking at me and Flynn, and began to walk towards Flynn and I.

"Ah, Nathan!" The horse-man exclaimed, "it has been 2 years since I last saw you."

"Good to see you too, Chiron." Flynn...smiled?! Officer Flynn never smiled at all!

"You smiled?!" I shouted, then reclaimed my thoughts, "Wait, never mind that, you two know each other?!"

"Sam-" Flynn said before interrupted by horse-man...I mean Chiron.

"Now, now, Nathan, I'll take from here." Chiron said, "my name is Chiron, although you would have already known that, and you are..."

"Samuel Ashburn, but you can call me Sam."

"Good to meet you, Sam." Chiron shook my hand and turned towards Flynn, "I supposed to told him about who he is?"

"Kind of, but I thought you would be able to explain everything to him a bit better." Flynn shrugged.

Chiron looked at Flynn with a disappointed look on his face. I can tell because Flynn gave me that look every time he found me behind bars. Then Chiron sighed and to turn and _finally_ began to explain everything.

"Sam, I'm sure Nathan here told you about the basics, right?" Chiron said, "the Olympians, the demigods, the Mist?"

"He asked me about the Olympians, got full marks." I replied, "he also told me a bit about demigods, but nothing about the Mist. What is that?"

Chiron looked at Flynn again with a disappointed look, with Flynn looking away (first time I've seen him backing down), and began to explain, "Sam, the Mist is like a force that protects mortal eyes from our world, for example, say you are holding a sword. Through the eyes of a mortal, the sword would appear as a baseball bat."

I nodded and began to listen, Chiron clearly knows the subject better than a certain police officer.

"However," Chiron brought me back to reality, "there are some cases where mortals can see through the mist. We call them clearsight mortals, those the Mist are unable to trick."

"I initially offered Clearsighters, but Chiron refused, saying it will never catch on." Flynn interjected.

"It just sounds a bit dull."

"I think it's cool."

"No, Flynn's right, Clearsighters does sound cool." I nodded.

Flynn looked at Chiron with a smug look and gestured towards me as if saying: 'See, he understands.'

Chiron sighed (again), and said, "Anyway, I'm sure you understand about who you are, right?"

I scratched the back of my head, and confessed, "Kind of, but how do you two-"

"Oh, that's right!" Chiron exclaimed, "you see, Nathan was one of our Cabin counselors, before leaving the job to Luke to go to university."

"Yep, you're looking at Former Cabin Counsellor of Cabin 11." Flynn did a mocking bow, "Nathan Flynn, Son of Hermes at your service."

I stared at the duo until I remembered something that I shouldn't really remembered, but was ingrained into my mind, "Wait a minute, isn't Hermes the God of Thieves?"

"Yeah, ironic isn't it," Flynn sighed, "the son of the God of Thieves becoming a police officer. Hermes must be so disappointed."

"No. No. No, I meant: Are you really serious about me, you," I gestured towards the campfire area, "and everyone over there are children of gods?!"

Both Flynn and Chiron stood there, staring at me as if I didn't have common knowledge, until Flynn responded with a simple "Yes. I thought I told you about this earlier?"

"You did! I just didn't think you were serious." I explained.

"Alright, both of you, settle down." Chiron interjected, "now, how about we head to the Big House and have someting to drink?"

———————————————————————————————————————

**A/N: Hello there, DarkRebel01 here with another update. I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of The Ashburn Chronicles, and please don't forget to read and review your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Anyway, NicolasFiend, my apologies, but Flynn is a older demigod of Hermes who had once trained to Camp Half-Blood and left to study at the New York Police Academy (if there actually is one), and managed to survive living outside of CHB without dying. More about Flynn would be explained in the next chapter and thank you for enjoying the first chapter.**

**See you next chapter everyone, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Obligatory Info Dump

**A/N: *comes out of a hole labelled Procrastination, Video Games, Schoolwork, Assignments, and Rereading the PJO books* I'm free!**

**I'm really sorry for updating for a long time, but that was because I was still trying to settle down due to quarantine and online college stuff.**

**Also, I've been trying to reread the PJO books and plan out scenarios for the next chapter, unfortunately I haven't read any kind of book in a while, so it was a bit hard to get back into the RiordanVerse; and my brain hasn't been in the creative mood since I was like...fifteen? Must have lost my creative spark, but no matter.**

**Anyways, I'm back and here's the long awaited third chapter of The Ashburn Chronicles. Enjoy!**

———————————————————————————————————————

As Chiron brought Flynn and I to the big, blue house; apparently known as the Big House, how original, the more I started to know about demigods and Camp Half-Blood itself.

From what Flynn told me, Camp Half-Blood is both a summer camp and a full-time camp, but it is specifically a haven for half-bloods like me to stay safe from monsters, such as Hellhounds; Cyclops; Empousai, and more (seriously, how many monsters are there?). That doesn't mean they all bad though as one of the workers called Argus works in this camp, and apparently he a hundred eyes? I definitely don't want to meet him in a dark alley.

Anyway, Chiron brought us to a table with three chairs, a deck of cards, a teapot, and what appears to be a wheelchair parked near the table, but there a hollow, box-like shape instead of a seat and two fake legs that was just there. I was about to ask about the legs, but I got my answer soon enough.

Before I could even ask my question, Chiron interrupted me by placing his hind legs inside the box container. Then, somehow, he managed to fit his entire horse body into said container, and then he settled down, giving an appearance of a disabled, bearded man on a wheelchair.

Chiron seems to have noticed my shock and my slack-jawed expression, and so did Flynn because he immediately quipped, "Don't ask, I've been trying to figure that container out and explain it in science terms. Trust me, it's not worth it."

———————————————————————————————————————

Later, we all then settled down, and with cups of tea in front of us, Chiron began to explain more about my situation, the camp and more about the world itself. Flynn may have told me the basics, but honestly, I think it's better to hear it from a person with plenty of experience. Not that I'm saying Flynn isn't experienced, it's just that Chiron's better at explaining things.

Apparently, the reason why none of the newspapers have nothing on hellhounds and cyclops and all the other Greek monsters is because of a force known as the Mist. The Mist is something a goddess called Hecate had conjured to protect the Mortal Realm from the Mythical Realm. Only the clear-sighted mortals and demigods, I mean Clearsighters, can see through the Mist, but even then; we can still be tricked by that exact same force.

There's also the camp itself, Camp Half-Blood has children from every god except for some, such as Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Artemis. The former three, or mostly known as the Big Three had sworn an oath to never have any more children after the events of World War Two, except there was one child of the Big Three in modern times...or was.

Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus. She's the only one of the children of the Big Three in modern times, despite the fact that an oath was made to prevent more children of the Big Three from being born. Turns out, Zeus didn't get the message. Once that happened, Thalia was hounded by monsters from every corner and then, she lost her life saving two other demigods just outside of Camp Half-Blood.

She didn't die in vain however, as at the last second, Zeus turned her body into a pine tree. It's also the same pine tree which I passed by with Flynn as I entered the camp. That act led to the creation of a barrier that now protected every demigod that are in currently in camp, and future demigods that will arrive at camp. To me, it's a sad story. Just because she was born, she has hounded by every monster in the vicinity and her father did nothing to help except at the last second.

Even worse is that Flynn said that most demigods could go their whole life without knowing their godly parent, in fact some can even die without either knowing their godly parent or knowing if they are a demigod. As a matter of fact, most gods don't even acknowledge their children or just straight up abandon them, Cabin 11, or the Hermes Cabin, is famous for holding many unwanted demigods who either never knew their godly parent, knew their godly parent but no cabin equates to staying in Cabin 11, or are just straight up abandoned by them.

That made me worry, did my godly parent even care that I'm alive? Or did they just leave me for dead and let the monsters take of the work. My hand gripped the teacup so hard, it came to the point that I heard something crack and I placed the cup down and released my grip before I accidentally broke something.

Chiron seems to have noticed my anger and worry and tried his best to quell it down, "I understand your worry about our conversation just now, but know that most gods do not abandon their child on purpose. We'll work out your dorm arrangements with Cabin 11 tomorrow, for now you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

While my anger and worry has not gone down at all, at least I know that I won't be sleeping on the ground, so that's a plus.

———————————————————————————————————————

It was late at night, but I couldn't sleep at all. It was also raining at that time, which made me remember the first time when I woke up in the streets.

It was also raining that day, I woke up with no memories of my parents and I was with the company of many homeless people like me; except I was the only child and the rest are all adults. They took care of me to the best of their ability, but unfortunately, they never taught me on how to read. Not that I'm going to need it in my situation at that point in time.

Two years later, I'm fully adapted to living in the streets and began my life of stealing food. It was also when I first met Officer Flynn, specifically with me right behind bars and him looking at me with disappointment on his face. This would later go on for a few years until today, where my daily routine has gone upside down.

Now, I'm a demigod with many people just like me, some around the same age as I am and some who may be even younger than me. At least they know how to read, I didn't have that.

Speaking of Officer Flynn, he's actually in the next bed over, but unlike me, he's absolutely knocked out and definitely asleep. I guess having to travel from Manhattan to Camp Half-Blood without stopping, except for a few toilet breaks and grabbing a change of clothes from a shop, _while_ also watching out for monsters would make you exhausted. I think the moment we arrived, Flynn was just running on adrenaline, coffee, and pure willpower to stay awake.

Knowing that I won't be able to sleep any time soon, I got out of bed and wore my torn hoodie over the pajamas Chiron was kind to offer us, and out of the room. Speaking of which, I need to get some clothes, can't keep on wearing the same clothes over again.

As soon I exited the guest room, I started to head for the nearest bathroom to wash my face, before I heard some talking in the room where Chiron had Flynn and I discuss about my situation and drink his signature herbal tea, which I will admit that it is delicious and I wouldn't mind having some more. Out of curiosity, I headed towards the door and leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"Chiron, I saw the boy arrive with Nathan, please, tell me if he's the one that the Oracle talked about!" A voice that I'm unfamiliar with said. It sounded like a girl, but then again I never really interacted with a girl, so who knows, it could be a guy with a really high voice.

"I assure Annabeth," Annabeth. Sounds like a girl's name, so unfamiliar voice is a girl, got it, "we don't know his godly parent, for all we know he could not be-"

"Chiron, please!" Annabeth interrupted, "I've been waiting to join a quest for years! We may need his help to find the stolen bolt before the summer solstice, we don't have much-"

"Annabeth." Chiron stood his ground, "I do not know if he is the one, for now wait until tomorrow's campfire and we shall see." At that point I moved away from the door and started to head out of the front door and sat on the porch, mulling my mind over.

The one. Oracle. Stolen bolt. These words scattered all across my head. They're definitely important things and terms, but in what context?

And what do they mean by stolen bolt? I mean, how do you steal a lightning bolt? That's impossible.

Then I remembered that I'm a child of some random god and that there are mythical monsters roaming around America and the entire world, so I decided to lock that thought to the deepest part of my mind.

As I was beginning to piece things together, I heard the door open and I turned around face-to-face with Chiron, who is in his wheelchair container, and with another person.

Looking at the new person with Chiron, I immediately knew that person's a girl, and she's probably around the same age as me, so a camper. The girl has blonde curly locks, and grey eyes. She's also wearing an orange shirt with what looks to a winged horse and words that I still couldn't read, and she has a string with five beads of different colors worn around her neck.

"Oh, Samuel I didn't know you were awake." Chiron noticed me.

"I couldn't sleep." I quipped, before gesturing towards the girl, "anyway, who is she?"

"Annabeth." The girl responded, "The name's Annabeth Chase. I take it you're the one who arrived with Nathan?"

Nathan. So she knows him during the time that the officer was at camp, considering that she called him by his first name.

"Annabeth," I responded, repeating the name once again before continuing the conversation, "that sounds mouthful, do you mind if I call you Ann, or Beth? Would Annie work?"

The only response I got was a glare from Annabeth. If looks could kill, I would already be six feet in the ground, because that glare was scary. Nonetheless, I stood my ground before Chiron brought himself into the conversation.

"Annabeth, from what I heard from Flynn, Sam here doesn't know how to read," Oh, so Flynn told him, at least it saves me from having this conversation, "I hope you don't mind having to teach him the basics."

Annabeth only looked at him with shock and turned to me in disbelief, I guess she wasn't expecting the new kid at camp to not have the ability to read. She was about to respond either yes or no, but she noticed something right behind me, and so did Chiron. Out of curiosity, I turned around and widened my eyes in disbelief.

There were two figures nearing the porch, one figure being carried by the other. As they got closer, I noticed that the guy being carried looks older than me, has a goatee and surprisingly has goat legs. The other was a boy around my age with black hair, green eyes and is wearing a red raincoat. The boy got on the porch and collapsed on the floor.

As soon as the boy collapsed, I started to help him up and Annabeth and Chiron turned towards each other and had an exchange with one another, something that has to do with the conversation I heard just now before I exited the house.

"He's the one. He must be." Annabeth said, probably hoping that the new boy is not a disappointment like I probably was.

"Silence Annabeth," Chiron said, before turning to me, "he's still conscious, Sam, can you help me to bring him inside?"

Without answering, I picked the black-haired boy with a bit of difficulty and brought him inside, but now, I have more questions with what's going on.

I just hope this isn't some kind of omen.

———————————————————————————————————————

**A/N: And done! Boy that was a long one!**

**Sorry about those who were hoping to see some backstory on Flynn, that will come in a future chapter...or book who knows.**

**Anyway, just know that my update schedule will be erratic and stay safe from the Covid-19 pandemic. Stay inside and remember to wash your hands!**

**Also did you know about the Percy Jackson live-action series? I'm a bit hyped about that, although I just wish it was animated, it would probably be more successful. At least we may get a faithful adaptation to the books. Thanks Uncle Rick.**

**Also I forgot to place a disclaimer in the first two chapters, know that except for my OCs, I own nothing about the RiordanVerse (PJO, HOO, KC, MC, and TOA)**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter everyone, peace out!**


End file.
